The Bizzaros
The Bizzaros are a villainous faction from the Adult Swim show Sealab 2021. They are evil versions of the Sealab crew, but are even less competent than they are. The Bizzaros are usually considered the greatest villains on Sealab 2021 because the episode in which they appeared was very well-received. History The Bizzaros are let on board Sealab by Captain Hank Murphy because they seemed nice to him. At some point, the Bizzaros tied up the Sealab crew and demanded to know the location of the "destructo beam." The crew insists that they don't have one, but the Bizzaro crew does not believe them. According to Bizzaro Murphy, the destructo beam is the most powerful destructive weapon ever created and "capable of vaporizing Earth into...vapor." Jodene Sparks questions why they would blow up the Earth, which is obviously where they all live, and Bizzaro Murphy says that they are doing it because it is "bizzaro." He then punches Sparks unconscious when Sparks calls the plan stupid. Bizzaro Murphy then calls on Bizzaro Marco, who bites off part of an 8-ball with his metal mouth. The only thing that does is anger the regular Marco. Doctor Quinn tells Murphy to stall the Bizzaros while he thinks of a plan. Bizzaro Murphy says that he won't think of anything once his mind has been blown by the razor-sharp intellect of Bizzaro Quinn. The camera pans over to a large egg, from which a strange turtle-like creature hatches. Bizzaro Murphy tells Bizzaro Stormy to show the crew how serious they are and gives him a gun. Bizzaro Stormy blows his own head off with the gun for some reason (possibly because he was holding it the wrong way). Bizzaro Debbie walks over to Doctor Quinn and says that her breasts are sensing that he knows something, and that she will use them to interrogate him. She then takes him to a different room. Moments later, Quinn and Bizzaro Debbie are loudly heard having sex, which angers regular Debbie. Bizzaro Quinn asks her if she wants to get "delicious Bizzaro revenge" by having sex with him, and this disgusts her. Presumably wanting to have sex with Bizzaro Debbie as well, Stormy asks to be interrogated. However, his interrogation comes in the form of Bizzaro Marco twisting his head around. Later, Bizzaro Debbie and Quinn return from their "interrogation" session and Bizzaro Debbie says that she tried everything and he wouldn't talk. Bizzaro Murphy says that this calls for stronger methods of persuasion. A white screen lowers as Bizzaro Murphy introduces "Bizzaro Vision," which is supposed to hypnotize the crew into telling them where the destructo beam is. This plan backfires, however, when the only ones hypnotized by Bizzaro Vision are the Bizzaros themselves. Dr. Quinn switches off Bizzaro Vision and tells the Bizzaros that they have to leave. They do, but they return shortly asking for the destructo beam again. Dr. Quinn says that they already gave it to them and that it's in their truck, which they believe. Seeing as how trucks obviously don't work underwater, it is possible that the Bizzaros drowned when they left Sealab. The Bizzaros Bizzaro Murphy Bizzaro Murphy is the leader of the Bizzaros, and the one who is the most persistent about obtaining the non-existent destructo beam. He is identical to regular Murphy, except for his black uniform, eyepatch, lack of eyebrows, and scarred face. Bizzaro Debbie Bizzaro Debbie seems to be more inclined towards using violence in the interrogation. The first time she speaks in the episode is when she proposes to gut the crew to get information. She later takes Dr. Quinn into a different room to interrogate him "Bizzaro style," though all she does is have sex with him. She is identical to regular Debbie except she has pink hair instead of blonde, a black uniform, and a cybernetic arm. Bizzaro Marco Bizzaro Marco does not do much in the episode. As mentioned above, he has a metal jaw which is very strong, as he is able to completely bite off part of an 8-ball with ease. This is apparently supposed to be intimidating, but instead of freaking out regular Marco, it just makes him angry. He is later shown to be very strong, as he is able to completely turn Stormy's head around using only his bare hands. Bizzaro Stormy Bizzaro Stormy is apparently some sort of ice being, as his hair resembles ice and whenever he talks, ice cubes fall out of his mouth (and sometimes they hit whomever he is talking to in the face). He shoots himself in the head whenever Bizzaro Murphy gives him a gun to show the regular Sealab crew how serious the Bizzaros are. Anytime somebody addresses him, he says "I am Bizzaro Stormy," which is always followed by regular Stormy saying "I'm regular Stormy." Bizzaro Sparks Bizzaro Sparks is a head in a floating jar. He does not do or say very much, but it can be assumed that he mostly speaks in head-related dialogue, such as proposing that they cut their entire bodies off, and telling Debbie not to worry her pretty little head. His head jar is grabbed by Bizzaro Quinn, who later naively throws it to the ground and breaks it. In an attempt to help Bizzaro Sparks, Bizzaro Quinn buries his head in salt, presumably killing him. Bizzaro Quinn Bizzaro Quinn is probably the most popular member of the Bizzaros. He hatches from an egg at around the middle of the episode, and does little more than hop around saying "Bizzaro." He resembles a turtle without a shell, and is nicknamed "turtle face" by Murphy because of this. The only resemblance he bears to the actual Dr. Quinn is his afro, which is orange instead of the regular Quinn's black. Captain Murphy mentions that Bizzaro Quinn is the only Bizzaro that he does not hate. He is allergic to peanuts, and eating them will cause him to die. Later in the episode, however, Murphy mentions feeding him an entire bag of peanuts. His death is not shown, but it can be assumed that Bizzaro Quinn died offscreen. Gallery Vlcsnap-2013-09-23-21h32m05s120 1951.png|Ones on the right Category:Twin/Clone Category:Incompetent Category:Organizations Category:Teams Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Dimwits Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Cataclysm Category:Chaotic Evil